


An Awakened Fate

by terraxangel



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Crack Crossover, Crack Relationships, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fights, Fluff and Crack, Ship, Snow and Ice, The risen are making a comeback, more characters will be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 22:39:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17796077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terraxangel/pseuds/terraxangel
Summary: “I suspect you think me mad… However, I must remind you, Leo. You were going to kill a man over a bad box of tomatoes.”Don’t worry! The plot thickens ;)





	1. Chapter 1

Paralogue

A fire crackles under a star speckled sky, cold wind rustling through the thick underbrush of the forest around it. No other sound could be heard this night. All the animals either dead, or afraid of the fading march of the dead. The light from the flame was growing dark, a pang of panic spreading around in the heroes surrounding the failing heat. It would be another frozen night, although the eldest of the group would agree it was safer this way, the others amongst him would rather this risk had remained. They were already prepared for the consequences, so what if they were more prone to want the comforted warmth the fire brought them? As the silence became more deafening, a woman’s hushed, but refined voice, poured out and slayed it,  
“I pray you two adhered to your father’s word today,” a small but known huff fell off her purpling pink smile, “I couldn’t stand the foul stench of you three barbarians cuddling around me for another night.”

Wasn’t it that sharp tongue the very thing he fell in love with? The father grinned, a frosty puff of air showing he still drew breath, “I believe it is your fiery wrath that has kept us from the frost this whole time, dear. I say we will continue to need your constant suffering for our own survival.”

The couple’s eldest son glanced between the two, a knowing look in his eyes that outsiders would take as ignorance. He certainly looked like a barbarian, his personality quite the opposite. His young mind swept through a million possibilities, none of them providing enough comfort to halt the tears that hung at the edge of his eyelids, “Ma- erm.. Mother,” he corrected when the woman in question shot daggers at him with a mere look, “Are you sure-.. Are you sure Forrest and I won’t be-“

Forrest interrupted him, a calm to him that matched his parent’s, “Father how did you meet mother? It is an adorable story, I’m sure.” He knew what his older brother Brady would’ve asked. Anyone who knew his brother could hear it screaming off of his fractured features. He wanted to know if they would be left alone. If their ever doting parents would die to save their children. And Forrest already knew the answer, just by the way they talked to one another during these quiet moments. They would.

Taken aback by his son’s unusual behavior, Leo stared down at his worn boots before answering, “I doubt I would be able to tell the story as well as your mother would. I don’t have that knack for detail as she does.” He chuckled, his tired smile turning towards the one he loved. Now she had a look of shock, it soon being overtaken by an inquisitive gleam,  
“What makes you think I bring about all the messy details?”

He retorted quickly, a sly smile replacing the one he previously wore, “I’m sure I didn’t need to know the exact sounds your maid elicited when your young steward finally got the best of her. Then again with your disapproval of my sister’s involvement with your beloved tactician!”

The noblewoman pouted, “If I didn’t reveal to you the way she caressed his chest like a common wench, you wouldn’t have understood the lengths she was going to for lord Robin’s attention!”

“If I recall, my dear sister Corrin’s interest in your Robin is what brought about our meeting in the first place, Maribelle.” Leo watched in victory as his wife’s face darkened in color.

“I thought our meeting consisted of the argument over whether you should be scolding our fruit supplier or not!” Maribelle laughed quietly, a determined sparkle back in her eyes. Her voice seemed to fade while the dying smoke painted a picture above the group of four, taking them back to that very moment.


	2. A Noble Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C support obtained! <3

“Oh, Robin! It is time for our lessons-!” Maribelle called out to her friend, mumbling under her breath harshly, “If he is with that sultry strumpet again, I swear to all the gods above me-“ the petite noble gasped, hiding behind a very convenient pillar. Well, convenient to her standing.  
The sight lying beyond the stone pillar behind her, was of her dear Robin talking to the woman from another universe, Corrin. Oh how she envied the two cue tip topped pair. The jealousy rising up so far within her, Robin claimed her eyes changed more to the color of emeralds, rather than the cute doe brown he was accustomed to. She detested his always correct observations of her, he read her as easily as the dusty books he kept his nose in. However much she secretly liked this quality of his, she started to think it wasn’t too healthy for her. Meaning, she hated the melting feeling she had whenever hanging around the brainiac foul mouthed ill-postured-.. Most caring and handsome man she ever met, who decided to save her from those ugly brigands. Even after the way she spoke to him.  
The shoeless girl spoke naively behind her, her intentions were so obvious, Maribelle knew Robin had already caught on. And in turn, this meant he wanted it. Unless he was actually clueless, which he might’ve been since he didn’t seem to understand how Maribelle felt. The girl hoped for this outcome, prayed for it even, as she turned around.

“You really wouldn’t mind helping me plan out our next mission?” Corrin smiled up at the taller man meekly, scratching behind her white waves, “I know how busy you must be- Trying to find a way back home.”

Robin grinned, glancing slightly over in Maribelle’s direction, “You were the one kind enough to let us remain in your castle. It’s the least I could to to repay you!”

“I would never turn away anyone who needed help. There is nothing you need to repay me for!” The princess giggled, “Please let me know if there is anything else I could do for you. There is so much I can do to be of use to you, Robin!”

Maribelle glared, “Oh, yes. I bet you this wretched strumpet would like to help him with his-“ she paused in her personal rant to herself, when Robin grabbed Corrin by the shoulders, twirling her back from the pillar before Corrin could turn her head to the whisper.

“There is something I would like to ask you for! But, it isn’t over here.. Soo let’s head off towards the- uh- li-“ his eyes darted to the library, seeing Maribelle’s golden curl sticking out, he repositioned the girl in front of him, “Armory! Let’s head to the armory.” The second time he said this, it sounded much more resolute. Telling the love-struck blonde to run.  
And she did. She ran towards the mess hall, her face as red as a tomato, her eyes scrunched shut in anger or sadness. Maribelle couldn’t really tell at this point, until she reached the back entrance, the one usually used for restocking the food.  
In her daze, she heard the fuzzy sound of a man- no, not a normal man, but a nobleman, scolding one of the suppliers.

“You call this fresh? How can you expect anyone to eat something that spits out rot as they bite into it?” He wasn’t exactly shouting, but he didn’t speak like a church mouse either.

“Mi’lord! I-I swear I din’t know they was like this, Mi’lord!” The farmer shriveled up in front of the refined noble, sweating just a little, “I am o-only the one who brings the-the toMAtoes!” He reinforced his previous statement through chattering teeth.

“I am not just a lord. I am a prince.” The man threw around this title like everyone should’ve known just by looking at him, “The Norhian prince, Leo. And this distasteful display of fruit-“ he sighed, “Take these from my sight or I’ll blow up the box along with you.” His royal air was deafened by the malaise burning out of his voice, Maribelle watching angrily from where she stood. Oh, so that’s what she felt.

She marched up to him as she spoke, her cheeks red with fury, and eyes filled with the promise of a beating, “You best do in leaving this poor farmer alone, prince Leo! He didn’t do anything to personally harm you, my lord. Your threats towards him are undeserved, and quite frankly, undignified of someone with your title and stature!” She stood toe to toe with him, staring up into his shocked face.

He swiftly recollected himself, his mind buzzing with the whos and whats of this tiny noblewoman, “Lady.. Maribelle.” He remembered her name, Elise speaking fondly of her cute bows and curls just the other day. He was surprised, for he was only half listening to that conversation, “I doubt this conversation was requiring extra guests.” He smiled slightly when she continued to challenge him.

“I doubt this poor lad knows how to speak to such an arrogant man as I do, so I shall speak in his defense.” She paused, focusing on his smirk, “And I just did, so.. Leave him alone!” She was glad her face was already red from the fury she held before.

Leo’s gaze stopped on the farmer once again, his smile leaving, “You may leave us. But thank this lady for your safety, and be sure to bring fresh tomatoes next time you come. It better be you.”

“Thank you, mi’lord prince ser! I-I ain’t let it happen agin!” He bowed many times before running off to the gates.

Maribelle felt deflated, backing up from Leo quietly, “I suspect you think me mad… However, I must remind you, Leo. You were going to kill a man over a bad box of tomatoes.”

His eyes darted to her and back towards the man’s fading figure, “I’m sure that won’t be the only reason I’ll be rid of him.” He tried to take a step toward the farmer, only to almost trip over the Lady in front of him, he sighed, “He didn’t show his gratitude for your bold display, my lady.” Even if he feigned innocence, she could tell he just wanted to do in the man who wronged him.

“I’m sure that is quite alright, my prince. It’s always an honor to stand up to beasts, is it not?” Maribelle smirked, a “ha” escaping her as she pushed on his chest with her ever present parasol. “Oh, I’m sure the villagers will write songs of my triumphs. Or would I be slayed for only stopping a man who was upset over such a thing as fruit?”

His eyebrow just couldn’t seem to fall back into place with this woman around, her words alone were a dance on the battlefield of politics, and she had perfected these moves with grace. “I agree. I may have overreacted, but what is a noblewoman like yourself doing protecting farmers?”

Her smile didn’t fade, if anything, it expanded, “I will change the world, Prince Leo. Just you sit back and watch. Soon, you will not be able to bite the heads off of our fellow humans without a proper reason!”

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Pulling herself out of her story, Maribelle focused on her children; Brady smiling while Forrest looked to be holding back something, his eyes refusing to meet his mother’s. Leo shared the same twisted face, but only a moment ago, he was smiling as sweet as Brady.  
The girl understood their hesitation, standing up and sitting between her eldest and her husband, “I knew I grew rusty at storytelling. Must be the cold air! My throat has promised me a world full of trouble, if only we had some tea.”

Brady scoffed, looking down at his boots, the heel and soles ripping from the rest of the once fine leather. His smile finally faltered, remembering the day he first obtained these boots. It was a cold night, just like this one, the wind howling outside so loud he could’ve sworn the forest around the castle would have toppled over. His father was the gifter, the man proud of his son’s achievements in healing, and magic in general. Maribelle was off shopping late with Forrest so it was the perfect time. He was studying in his room, his male role model walking in and silently leaving the wrapped present on the closest surface he could find. The boy noticed him scurry out the door and protested, standing from his desk then stilling when realizing his dad was embarrassed.  
The perfect dream a son could have with a stubborn father. He never received a gift quite like this again, not since the risen came- That wasn’t something he wanted to think of, not right now. Feeling a hand lay over his shoulder, he glanced over at the owner, and offered a weak smile, meeting his mother’s worried eyes.  
“Aw, sorry ma. I was thinkin’ of-“ he quieted, not wanting to actually say what was on his mind, “of that Robin guy! I can’t believe you had a crush on such a wuss.”

Forrest laughed from the other side of Brady, their mother’s mouth agape, he spoke over her objections, “Maybe not a wuss, Brady. But he definitely wouldn’t be able to entertain mother how our father does.” The pride beaming off of all the males faces, it was so massive, the glow almost blinded Maribelle, Leo chuckling with Brady. Forrest continued speaking over them, grinning, “Lady Corrin also says that he is a fine man, so I must believe the tales of his brilliance.. Actually it’s starting to make sense now!” He leaned closer to the group, “Robin’s hair is a lot like father’s! Also, he is very smart. Perhaps that is just mom’s type?” A wry smile and devious eyes. An excellent mix of bloodlines.

“Lady Corrin is way older than us!” Brady laughed, “I would’ve fancied gettin’ to know Robin like all the other big cats, but that’s just impossible with our age, kid. We- we ain’t in the fightin’ ranks yet.” At this point, Brady forgot all about manners and danger, speaking and knee slapping as he used to with his old friends, “Pa is better than him. No matter what anyone else says.”

“Humph. I wouldn’t know-“ Leo gleamed right along with the others, “I heard she danced with a peasant farmer before-“

“Oh! Would you three let me get a word in edgewise?!” Maribelle nearly squeaked, her face reddening. A gloved hand taking hers as a reminder of the sadness the children forgot, her face started to lose the color her offspring and husband brought on, “I was very much younger then, and- well,” she tucked a golden curl behind her ear, it was looser than it used to be, but longer too, “Robin was one of the few people I was comfortable with before meeting your father. I was very sheltered from the low-born life, and-..” her eyes shut, a slow breath leaving her lips, “He saved me, many times, with his strategies. Before, you have to understand I was naive, and I thought he was somehow..” she laughed shyly, “In a way planning his strategy around me. As if he was trying to make sure that I lived. It would infuriate me, although it also made me believe that all the time we spent together meant much more than it did.” She held Leo’s hand tightly, almost feeling the jealousy start to surround her, “Your father helped me realize all of this, and actually spared me from a heartbreak I am sure I was close to experiencing. He quite literally swept me off my feet the second time we met-“

The prince moved suddenly, blush spreading around his face, “We shouldn’t spoil all the stories in one night, shall we?” He stood up and walked a couple of steps away from them, checking on the traps he placed, “Your Mother is telling it wrong, as well. She is the one who brought me out of the hole I was digging myself in. She is much more of a savior than she’d like to admit. However, I will never lie about my wife.” His eyes grew softer when they gazed upon his family once again, brown orbs lingering on the woman he claimed as his, “Mm.. Dear, you and Forrest must be dozing off as I speak, because I didn’t hear either of you scold Brady for improper behavior.”

Forrest watched his mother, despite what his father was saying, he remained silent while the woman spoke for him. He looked up to her and loved her dearly, but his thoughts were being twisted with the stories she told. If she had ended up with lord Robin, would any of the horrors that robbed them of their childhood now, even be present? Would he or Brady ever have been born if Corrin never interfered with the tactician? All of this talk made him nervous, but he was reassured my his father’s teasing, for the most part. Forrest continued observing his mother closely, frowning when feeling through his hair that used to mirror hers.

An unfortunate event with the risen happened only a week before this moment. The family was in a scuffle with a few that had wandered too close to a small village’s borders. The strong magical family was able to hold it off easily, their parents on horseback doing most of the heavy lifting while Forrest and Brady healed the people.  
The problem started when the elder of the two ran towards a couple of children younger than them, trying to save the kids from a charging risen. Forrest, being on a horse as well, was able to gallop to the pair faster. Only wielding a staff as a weapon, he smacked the risen down, his strength along with the force of the horse’s speed was good enough to keep it dazed. But Forrest knew he couldn’t kill the beast with only his staff, he jumped off his horse, helping the six and seven year olds utop his steed.  
Poor Brady was still trying to make it over to him, the fourteen year old seeing the risen start to rise slowly. He called to his younger brother, picking up a fallen risen’s axe, and dragging it behind him in a scared frenzy. Forrest turned quickly, smacking the side of his stallion before throwing up his staff in a feeble attempt to defend himself. However, this risen was as quick as they come. It grabbed the ends of his golden curls, pulling him harshly to the side before lifting it’s own axe. Twelve year old Forrest struggled and yelled, the magic surging in his fingertips, he was able to burn the remaining flesh on the wrist of the beast. Unfortunately, this only deterred it for a moment, the axe swinging down the next second. The young prince let out a final yelp, covering his eyes, and praying to Naga for his family's forgiveness. Clang! The loud sound of scraping metal hurt his ears, he looked to see his brother towering tall between him and the fallen.  
He saw Brady’s arms shake, the young monk not having the physical power to stand tall for long. That’s when he thought of it, Forrest shifted and pulled out the dagger from within his boot, cutting the hair the Risen held onto. In doing this, he fell, strands of gold floating to the ground around him. Sweat protruded off his brother’s face fiercely as he still held steadfast against the monster, markings from his muddy boots being dragged back slowly growing longer. Soon, they heard the somewhat mighty yell of a hero run towards them, the fearsome and almost heavenly aura of a sword slashed through the arms of their adversary. Very swift. Very clean. The hero quickly knocked the terror on its behind with a prompt kick of his leg, the sword coming down and penetrating through the risen’s throat, a loud gurgle following the pant of the man who saved them.  
As he pulled his rusty blade out, they heard the thump of yet another horror crashing against the shield that rested on the hero’s upper arm. The man yelled again, his strength greater than the risen’s, he raised his arm up repeatedly, overpowering it, and knocking the shield into it’s chin until the jaw came off. This caused the monster to release the hero, the same man’s arm once again throwing itself against the beast’s head, and it landed in the dirt alongside it’s dead comrade. A swipe of the dirty blade. Now this one was gone as well.  
The two priests watched with awestruck gazes, the rest of the Risen fell around them while three more reinforcements came along and helped slay the rest. The older of the three; a women with brunette pigtails, held a lance. Next in line; a young boy with a splatter of freckles splashed across his cheeks, held an axe. Then finally the smallest of them; a girl with very short and messy curls, and a red bow laying on the back of her head, wielded a bow and arrow. They all looked similar to the other, the hero whom they presumed was the father of the family, joined the rest of his kin after being sure the two boys were safe. He did this with a questioning gaze and a nod of the head, that’s when they realized the man wore a pot atop his head like a helmet.  
This caused a flicker of fear to sweep through them, the power of this man, and he didn’t even wear proper armor. It seemed the young daughter had the same idea, and looked as though she just walked out of a soup kitchen. They gulped. Until realizing they knew these apparent saviors. Wonderful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments always appreciated


	3. Our Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Leo!

“Aye, kid. Cat gotcha tongue?” Brady waved a hand in front of Forrest’s face, “Ma and pa want your attention.” He chuckled, “Still thinkin’ of Mary Linn? She’s kinda a goof, dontcha think?” 

Forrest shook his head blowing on his ever present bangs, “I was just thinking of how I didn’t even need to chop off my hair.. What a waste.” He sighed, “She isn’t a complete, uh- goof as you said. She just doesn’t understand how to dress right! I’ll help her once we are free of this army of the dead.” 

Brady raised up his arms in mock defense, smiling at his brother, “Shoulda known you’d want to change her style an’ nothin’ else.” The monk then thought of how the farm girl’s older brother, Jimmy, could teach him the ins and outs of axe wielding. The train of thought taking him from the conversation, “I wish they coulda stayed with us..” 

Clearing his throat awkwardly, Forrest focused on his confused looking father, “You needed something, father?” 

“Hah..” he fixed his headband, sitting back down by the log, “I think we’ve had a little too much excitement tonight. All the dead will be coming for us if we don’t hush.” 

Forrest nodded silently, glancing out towards the distant marching. His father didn’t ask for his attention just to quiet him, there was something else going on in his head. Did he finally figure out what he wanted to do?

Maribelle watched the boys with quiet interest, her eyelids feeling like heavy bags, while her head felt like it would pop off her neck. Her family was everything, and though Donnel had to leave in order to report back to Robin, she wished the small family of farmers could’ve stayed, so she wouldn’t think of their deaths anymore. Mozu knew how to make the best stew which warmed all their needing stomachs, Leo appreciating her simple ways. Donnel always wielded an aura that kept Maribelle at ease, the underdog in him bringing her hope and a taste of the peace they had once before. Jimmy often had a clumsy streak to him, and it helped Brady feel strong and motivated. And lastly, Mary Linn kept Forrest’s brilliant mind off of the horrible, which he seemed to dwell on, much like Leo himself. Since Forrest’s sewing was currently unavailable to him, Maribelle felt it healthy for them to have these outlets for their stress— However, it wasn’t meant to be.  
Despite her current thought process, the tired girl did have something to look forward to. Something big! Before the overpowered farmers left, Mozu left them all with a note of goodwill- this information was pertaining to Xander’s and Lissa’s whereabouts! They weren’t married, but Xander didn’t feel comfortable letting Lissa’s family travel on their own. No matter how strong they were, he also got to know more about Chrom’s whereabouts because of this. Leo told Maribelle that the latter was likely the main purpose, but the younger noble knew it was just in Xander’s blood to be protective.  
Finally sighing, the woman shut her eyes quietly, thinking of better times— a time where she sat around a warm fireplace with all her boys around her, the snow piling outside. She clutched to the feeling of her silk robes, the warmth of her cocoa as it burned down her throat, and the simple happiness of it all. Her breath slowed steadily.

After the whole family fell into their own memories, the silence satisfying his need for safety, Leo reached back over the log and pulled over their bag that he placed inside the thick oak-wood truck they were all currently leaning up against. Inside the bag, was the large blanket they decided to keep, if he was being honest, the family told him to keep. And he was glad they did that in favor to his “store more food” plan. If they didn’t have this, they would’ve became ice long before this day. The prince began to unravel the fluffy felt, his sleepy wife moving herself and beckoning for her children to scoot along with her, closer to his side. She laid her head against his chest with familiarity, her eyes fluttering shut. Meanwhile, the two teens fought over who would sleep in the middle of the family that night.  
“Hush now. Your mother is exhausted..” Leo murmured to them, as they quieted he placed a tender kiss to the side of her head. She breathed in deeply, sighing out a bunch of the frost they were accustomed to at this point.  
“My Prince, please don’t fret over me-“ she started to get up stiffly, ice resting in her joints, “I was going to sleep next to my dear children, anyway. Let’s hurry it up, darling.” Maribelle went over and hugged Forrest, before nudging him over to the other side of his brother. 

As Leo started to protest more, his youngest went over by him, the twelve year old looking like tears froze to his cheeks as he cuddled up by his much warmer father. This quieted the man, who watched as his wife situated herself by Brady, who was fixing her hair as she laid on his shoulder,  
“Ma, maybe we should switch- I didn’t mean for you to have-“ Being interrupted by a thin finger, Brady sighed for the umteenth time that night, “Why do you gotta be so stubborn?” His voice trailed off, his mind falling onto another stubborn girl he knew. Was Severa okay?  
Lucina, Morgan, Kjelle, Norie, Nah, Indigo, Owain, Yarne, Cynthia, Gerome, and even that nerd Laurent.. Those were his close friends, the people who accepted him, no matter how much of a crybaby he was. He bit his lip as he thought of their fates, he knew how Jimmy and Mary Linn were, but everyone else-? He held his breath as a few stray tears cascaded down his red cheeks, this was no time to cry, he knew this. However, his will and his body had different ideas, as the tears started to fall freely. Thankfully, this was one of those times he was able to keep himself from whimpering and whining like a child. This didn’t stop his mother from comforting him though, her hand gently running over his arm, she knew him well enough to not say anything in front of his father. And he was so grateful to have her here. 

After an hour of shuffling and murmurs, three of the four nobles were finally asleep, the most cautious of them still alert, Leo held a deep frown on his sharp features. Both of his children were growing more worried by the day, and his beloved seemed more tired every time she woke, to say he was becoming restless was an understatement. He was tired of following the men who brought upon this curse in the first place, it exhausted him even more to pretend that he still wished to have a close relationship with his “sister” Corrin. It hurt him to know how much of a part she had in bringing these beasts to their world. Why did she have to be so ignorant to the events around her? Even with the “brilliant tactician” by her side, everything went wrong. Devastatingly wrong.  
Then he thought of it, they were just stupid together. It had to be that, because he knew a smart man when he saw one. The sheer amount of chess and other tactical games they played were on a completely different scale than anything he has ever done before. Leo knew, above all else, that he was at least smart and talented at the things he practiced. There was no way a completely ignorant man could beat him. But, he also knew that love brought on idiocy. It was embarrassing how well versed he was in the stupidity love gave him. All of this knowledge irritated him, since they made him so conflicted. It is easier to see one path and stick to it- ignorance does bring bliss. 

All those farmers- they knew how to live, Leo remembered how sure Mozu was about their situation,  
“It ain’t nobody’s fault that the dead decided it was their time to walk again! We just gotta keep on keepin’ on. Is just like what everyone else has showed me!”  
She was completely set on everyone’s innocence, and that helped her not to harbor so much hate for those who ordered her family across the country for different items that just might bring them peace. Her moments of weakness were few and far in between her steady hope,  
“I may not know much, lord Leo. But- I’m afraid. What if everything we’re doing ends up failing? What if my Mary Linn or my Jimmy just happen to not dodge a stray arrow that comes along their way? What would a mother do then?” 

He thanked the heavens for Maribelle’s strength, he also grew proud in knowing whenever she was feeling down, this knowledge meaning he could help her right away, it was better that he knew how to care for her.. For he didn’t know all the answers to Mozu’s questions and neither did he want to tell a mother that her children might die. Now that he had children of his own, his whole life seemed different, and much more fragile than it did before.  
Leo held so much pride in his children, they were incredibly talented, their willpower out-matching even his own. Perhaps that was just how he felt as a father, although seeing his eldest son’s display of bravery when it came to those children and his little brother.. It made him believe that his kin could do anything. 

One week ago.

“Maribelle, where has Forrest run off to? Do you know?” This isn’t how he normally felt in battle, not at all, “Maribelle?” He wasn’t panicking, right?

The strike of thoron was always a wonder to behold, the woman not even turning her head as she aimed her next bolt, “Darling, your soul is showing again~” she laughed, “He took off after Brady to heal some of the townspeople. You know how he likes to follow in his brother’s footsteps and whatnot.” With a wave of her hand she gestured to where they were, “I’m off to make sure the smoke over there is from an already dead fire. I’ll be back promptly! Be safe, my love.” And off on her steed she went, her curls not bouncing as they used to.  
His lips thinned noticeably, eyes narrowing at the sight, it always reminded him of the cause of this destruction, the reason burning holes in his heart. With a quick shake of his head, he galloped over to where he assumed his children were. Upon not seeing them straight away, his chest tightened as though there were cobwebs curling around his lungs.  
Pulling out Brynhildr, the area surrounding him looked like a mini forest sprouted up from thin air, the trees soon leaving after their victims were history. Leo couldn’t think, the adrenaline filling him to the brim, and his mind overflowing with horrid possibilities. How could he even think of leaving his kin alone? They couldn’t fight! How stupid was he? How would he tell his wife? What would happen if she died too? How would he live-?  
A pause. 

“Boy, ain’t you two just the ones I needed to see today! Jimmy ‘as been driving me up the wall like you ‘ouldn’t know!” Mary Linn kept his kids at a safe distance from the battle, shooting any rinsen that decided that killing this young girl was the safe option, “Ya, see. I wanna fight like my pa o’er there. But, noooo! I haveta stay back on the sidelines like some chicken- Oh. Excuse my language! You two are doin’ right by everyone with your healin’-“  
Her rambling became unimportant to him as he saw Forrest with half of his curls missing, Brady swearing, sweating, and bruised- Wait, that was normal. But what was Mozu’s husband and daughter doing here? The prince assumed that as long as his children were breathing, he could ask if they were okay after seeing the farmer’s purpose,  
“Donnel,” Why did it have to be him over here? Leo trotted over and hopped of his horse as Donny heroically finished off the last of the hoard, of course, “I assume you helped my family just now, and for that I thank you. However, I need to ask you this, why you are currently in Nohr? Wasn’t it agreed upon with your tactician that this area was too dangerous for your family to be in?” 

Donnel froze, his nervous smile drowning out any strength and resolution he might have had a moment ago, “A-Ah… Mi’lord Leo. Ain’t it nice to see ya alive?! I grew worried when seein’ yer kids alone. It was nothin’ helpin’ them. Your Brady o’er there has some real gumption! I betcha he coulda saved himself if not for all the other fellers comin’ up on him!” Leo smiled politely, waiting for Donnel to finish his story, “Uh-er…” If Donnel wasn’t already sweating he definitely would’ve started now, “Ol’ Robin told us to come down here to make sure-“ 

Mozu ran up with a happy yell, hugging the side of Donnel’s dirt-ridden body, Leo’s expression shifted slightly, “We made it again! Woo! If that isn’t invigoratin’ I dunno what is!” Mozu looked up at the uncomfortable prince, laughing and moving from Donnel’s side shyly, “Lord Leo, it’s so nice to see you’re okay! Is Maribelle doin’ fine, too?” 

He held back a sigh, they weren’t trying to wear on his patience, at least he didn’t think they were, “I am sure she is. She can take on ten of those things and be fine,” he finally smiled over at his kids, “We are strong.” Forrest went and stood by Leo, his expression vacant, Mary Linn using a pocket knife to even out the other side of his hair, Leo focused back on the adults in front of him, “Mozu, as I asked your husband.. Why are you and your family here?” He felt much more relaxed, as Brady ran off to find Maribelle. 

Mozu looked at the still nervous Donnel, gazing back at Leo afterwards, “Robin asked us to come and meet up with Princess Lissa and your brother, Lord Xander. He feels like something is finally startin’ to make sense, he didn’t bother tellin’ us though.” She looked down, the nobleman’s eyes glowing with excitement. 

“You mean to say that Xander is here? Right now?” He missed his brother dearly, her expression suddenly messing with his chest again, “Is something wrong?” He hesitated. 

“Uh- Not terribly!” She perked up quickly, “Please don’t worry on an ol’ farmer’s account! I am probably interpretin’ things wrong again.” She smiled reassuringly, but Mozu was always terrible at hiding her emotions. 

“Oh my darling Forrest! Whatever happened to you?!” Right on que Maribelle galloped on over, Brady hopping off the horse with her, “Did you get hurt at all? I was worried sick when Brady informed me of your heroics!” 

Forrest smiled and tried to laugh it off, “Oh, Mother. You’ll worry yourself sick if you continue to fret about every little thing! I am fine. I’ll just have to change up my clothes a bit-“ she hugged him, pulling up his sleeves to check for bruises, instantly seeing a huge one from when the risen held him captive, “Well, that really isn’t anything a little bit of rest won’t fix, mother. Please rest!” He blushed a little at the extra attention he received, his brother watching with a big grin. 

“Oh jee, Forrest! You didn’t show me an’ Jimmy that!” Mary Linn gasped at the black and blue spreading up his entire forearm. Maribelle concentrating on the wound in front of her with tired eyes.  
Leo looked displeased as well, brown orbs lingering before snapping out of his stupor,  
“Maribelle, could you please go and rest up with the kids? I am worried you’ll overexert yourself.” His voice was soft with concern, real emotion splitting his usually stoic expression. 

Maribelle nodded pulling herself up, “Would you like to accompany me, Donnel? I am sure my son here would like to keep his life a little while longer.” Her lips upturned sweetly, the boy in question growing pale.

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments are appreciated! I’m going to post the first chapter soon- but please tell me if you think anyone is OOC! Or if you like it in general! I aim to please


End file.
